


American Literature

by GothHerman



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothHerman/pseuds/GothHerman
Summary: Poetry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	American Literature

Roses are red,  
violets are blue,  
there are ants in my bed biting me right now.


End file.
